Millenario
by FairyLetters
Summary: Kino/Yui, Subaru/Yui, OC/— They say everyone has a role to play in this world, they are right. After all we're all nothing but puppets, just look up at the puppeteers, it is obvious that we are supposed to dance at their pointers. I do too — I'm born to kill those 6 sons of that bitch and that poor excuse of a sacrifice. "No, it isn't a nightmare Yume. It is your worst reality,"
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the end**

* * *

A taxi passed the isolated part of the town, people who'd live around there or were just passing cast some curious glances at the car since the route it was taking to reach its destination was rumored to be haunted. This alone irked the occupant of the car other than the driver who was a teenage girl She'd every once in a while look up from her book that sat comfortably on her lap. The title of the book was "Game of life". It was the story of a girl who had lost her parents in an accident and was struggling to be successful in her life. She had read the story more than 4 times already but yet it never failed to bring a smile on her face. 'She'd never get bored of it', she says.

Every now and then the driver would glance back at the redhead whose pink eyes would either be fixed at the scenery outside the window or on the book on her lap. The driver was tempted to ask her if she really was planning on going to the isolated mansion that stood in the middle of dense forests.

"What is it?" Yume asked. Her beautiful pink eyes which were previously focusing on the book looked up to meet the gaze of the driver, Kai.

"W-What?" was his reply, feigning oblivion. His eyes focused straight on the road. He replied without looking at her and was not facing her but he still was able to feel her rolling her eyes, not believing his reply.

"Oh please, I know what you are thinking" She muttered, looking out of the window. "You seriously believe them?"

"...uh...well" kai however hesitated, he glanced back at her; her persona was calm and welcoming. She motioned him to continue, she wouldn't mind whatever his opinion was.

"Yes, I do. Everyone says they see strange stuff happening around this area... They may be right since I've felt presence around here as well-" he glanced back to check if she was paying attention to what he was saying or not-"but no one lives around here...but there is a mansion or two around here, I couldn't be so sure" He finished.

Yume hummed in agreement. They may be right but there are still people who live in such atmosphere so there is no way they would be living here if this place was actually haunted.

"We're about to reach there, Miss," Kai informed her as he saw a mansion from a distance. They were about to reach Sakamaki mansion.

"I wonder who lives in such mansion..." She wondered out an aloud as she saw a huge structure from the distance. Just as they were informed it was situated amidst the forest. _It_ _is_ _so_ _beautiful..._

The front gate came into view as they arrived closer to the mansion. The car gradually halted as it reached the destination.

"Here" The driver breathed out as he stopped the car before he got out of the car to help Yume with her luggage.

Yume also got out of the car to get a clearer view of the mansion. She was too busy gawking at the huge castle like building in front of her to notice kai had gotten out all of her luggage. She couldn't believe it was the place she was supposed to live in.

"Good day, Miss Yume" Kai finally bid her goodbye, and with a polite smile, he nodded at her which she gladly returned with her own before he drove back to the city.

She stared at the retreating car for a moment before she turned to the gate and beyond the gate to the mansion. She breathed out, stretching her arms which had become stiff for she was sitting there in the car for more than 3 hours.

She pushed the gates open before proceeding in. She looked around and saw many unusual objects around such as a huge water fountain that no one owns nowadays. _Maybe_ _they love_ _artifacts_ _and_ _such._ _It is_ _beautiful_ _anyway._ She looked around more to see flower gardens which were maintained very nicely. The flowers looked fresh and beautiful as well, Yume loved flowers especially white roses. When she saw white rose garden not so far away from where she was she mentally noted to pay a visit there later.

She knocked the door, as she reached the front door. However, when no one opened the door, she frowned. She reached out to knock louder this time but before she was able to do so the door opened with a creak surprising her.

She stood in front of the door which was now opened for a full minute, hoping for someone to pop out from another side of the door for she suspected the door cannot open itself. So she decided to greet whoever was on another side of the door.

"Hello..?"

When no one came she was forced to go inside herself. Once she entered, she closed the door behind her without making much noise. She could only gape at the interior design of the mansion. _W-What_ _the..._

If she thought that the mansion looked so beautiful from outside, then she has no words for how mansion looked from inside. It was decorated as if the owner of the mansion was some famous person or more like a prince of some kingdom. Yume stood there gawking, and would have forever without getting bored but she needed to get things straight and also let the people know about her arrival.

"Hello, Is anyone in here?" She called out but she was greeted with silence.

"Strange..." She murmured under her breath.

She dragged her luggage behind her as she strode down the lone hallway that led to somewhere that she thought the only god would know, and of course the people living here. It almost looked as if it was endless, and she walking in circles. She already was tired, and cold. Though it only marched and not really winter, she noted that the atmosphere inside was very odd and strangely freezing cold, the same temperature one would find in the place where dead bodies are kept to prevent them from decaying.

Yume looked down at her outfit. It consisted of a simple black skin tight jean that flattered her lean, long legs. Her top was an oversized T-shirt and over that she had worn a dull red jacket without sleeves that complimented with her crimson hair that was styled in a high ponytail. _Yes,_ _it_ _was_ _simple_ _and_ _comfortable, just_ _perfect_ _for_ _me but..._ _It_ _is_ _still_ _freezing_ _here._

Just when she was about to wrap her arms around her, she heard a thunder and she froze. She was sure the sky was clear and was sunny outside a few minutes ago. She assumed only a few minutes had passed since she entered the mansion, but she has been wandering around aimlessly for quite some time so she couldn't be so sure.

She approached the window to look outside, it was cloudy all of the sudden which was surprising for her, but still she let the thought slide and looked at the couch beside the window which a second ago was vacant but now  
There sleeping was a boy around her age, 17. She looked wide eyed at him, before looking outside where strangely all of the sudden was raining. The male was very handsome and hot, she'd give him that. If he had participated in Mr. World contest (like Miss World) then judges would have announced him as the winner in the first round without a second thought. He was _that_ beautiful or you can say 'handsome'. It was almost abnormal to see someone this handsome. But that aside he was weird; popping out of nowhere was not normal but rather very paranormally creepy.

"W-What...!" It almost felt like she was asking herself. She needed to be practical; she needed to calm her racing heart. It wasn't her fault that she was scared if it wasn't for rumors about this area being haunted she'd have not even be shocked, rather she'd have just shook this sleeping boy and questioned him boldly but now she found herself unable to move even.

After what felt like an hour, she found herself reaching her hand out for him. As her warm fingers touched his cold skin, her hand was back to her side almost instantly. She even winced at his cold touch. Slowing backing away from him, she felt the hard wall behind her and taking that as a cue to take her leave and run, she turned and ran dragging her luggage behind her. And she'd have till she runs into someone who would be more normal compared to the male she saw before if it wasn't for the hand that yanked her arm back stopping her tracks.

Yume winced in pain and looked at the hand that was clutching her arm with the unbelievable force that she was surprised her arm had not been crushed or was not torn apart from her body. She looked up at the owner of the arm only to pale in dread and terror. Forest green, the person had the most beautiful pair of forest green eyes that sparkled with...Annoyance? But it wasn't what terrorized Yume but that the person was the one she ran away from.

 _How in the world did he manage to outrun me? I'm sure I didn't hear any approaching footsteps behind me. It is as if he just appeared out of nowhere and..._

His rich red hair tousled back and messy, but yet held the shine that would make one run his hands on them and enjoy the feel of softness against their palm. His emerald eyes glared down at her angrily and something else. Was it hunger? It seemed like though, she wasn't sure.

"You" He spat, his eyes narrowed in a rather accusing way. "What a nerve you have to go around and ruin nap of mine"

She just looked at him wearing a blank expression which angered him more. She actually was so scared that her expression changed to a neutral one, this happens to her a lot of time but no one gets a hint about this so she uses this to her own advantage.

"Who are you, redhead?" She decided to question the redhead. She could not call him 'redhead' as much as she wanted to.

She was replied with a glare, a glare that could freeze one's blood in fear or just plain terror. She gulped inaudibly, trying to find her voice which stuck in her throat the moment he glared at her.

Clearing her throat, she decided to answer him, "What's with that look? I couldn't call you 'redhead' forever, can I? Plus, I respect people with red hair, they are treated awkwardly and I wouldn't want that," recalling how her classmates teased and bullied her just because she was born with a hair color that was very unique. She was called 'monster' and was just not accepted by the people around her. The way they treated her as if she were a dirt, alone made her despise them and create a cold exterior in order to defend herself from such harm.

She was so much lost in her owns thoughts that she didn't notice him looming over her and had started checking her body out before his eyes fell on her chest. He didn't even pay attention to what she said.

"You'd make a great slave, you know that?" He said, smirking at her. His eyes were sparkling with a glint that resembled that of a predator about to feed on his prey. Before she could ask what he meant, he had pinned her to the wall. His single hand was holding both of hers above her head, his face too close to her.

Imagine Yume's shock and horror when his hand traced all sides of her body- teasingly and seductively grazing her exposed skin. He rolled her jacket down to expose her neck before he leaned down to the joint of her shoulder blade and neck. He grinned as she shivered when his hot breath caressed the exposed skin. His other hand which was roaming around her body stopped just in front of her chest which was covered by the thin material of cloth from his view. Without a warning, he grabbed her breasts that were even larger than his own hand and started squeezing them very sensually. Her back arched instinctively, as she suppressed the moan that was threatening to bubble from her throat. _God,_ _help_ _me..._

She couldn't believe that she was not even doing anything to defend herself. Well, she tried pushing him but he had grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. She wanted to scream for help but she wasn't able to for some unknown reason. She was flushing red, and her whole body felt hot. She wasn't able to endure it anymore when his hand suddenly groped her breast and played with it to his heart's content. She tried so hard to suppress her moan that was threatening to bubble up from her throat, her fists clenched. That moment she knew she had lost it.

"N-Ngh. Uh...," A moan was all that was needed to attract unwanted attention from other occupants of the mansion.

"This would be the one hell of night," He said, leaning close to her neck before opening his mouth wide, revealing his sharp fangs and closing the gap between him and her neck.

That was when her already not so perfect world started crumbling down at her.

• • •

TBC..

* * *

Follow.

R&R.

Vote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bridal** **shower**

* * *

"Ayato, enough,"

The said person was about to dig his fangs inside the pinned girl's flesh. He froze at once; a look of annoyance flashed on his face as he leaned back and away from the girl who was flushing red either because of embarrassment or in anger but that didn't faze him at all.

He turned to look at the person who interrupted him while he was about to have his meal.

"Uh…Reiji,"

Ayato snarled at the man before him. A look of dismay made its way to his face. Reiji, on another hand, just glared at them– Yume who was trying hard to loosen Ayato's grip on her hand and Ayato.

"I've already told you once, take your personal activities within the boundaries of your room, but you'd never listen, would you?" Yume just gawked at the dark haired man before them who was not helping her at all. Was he not able to see her struggling to pry the hands that held her firmly off her?! She couldn't believe her ears, _Personal_ _activities...?_ The redhead or Ayato was forcing himself on her, and it was without her consent even.

After what seemed like an hour, she was finally able to loosen his grip and freed herself, taking him by surprise. He was about to pin her again when she placed her hands on his shoulder and flashed a smile at him and without warning she kneed him on his crotch followed by uppercut. What? Did they think she was completely helpless and didn't know any defense techniques? Well, they are mistaken since the very girl was a black belt in karate and was specialized in other martial arts as well.

"Y-You...b-bitch, G-God damn it, D-Do you want Y-yours truly to drink every single drop of blood from your body?!" Ayato sneered at Yume angrily as he slumped down, confused what he should be holding on since both of his head and crotch hurt from the impact. Yume however just ignored him and ran to Reiji's side.

"What? Excuse me?" Yume looked confused at his choice of words. _"Yours_ _Truly"? Just how arrogant is he? Going as far as calling himself 'Yours Truly', he sure has one heck of the ego._

"Didn't you hear me?" he was in pain but still replied rather haughtily, sending me a cocky smirk. "Yours truly would drink _every_ single drop of blood from you."

"I think I'll pass on your offer," She slowly inched away from his predator gaze and smirk. He is definitely in pain yet... How pathetic.

"Says the one who is squirming in pain" She shot back quietly, looking away whistling softly. Though she hoped he hadn't heard her but her hopes crushed when his glare on her hardened.

Reiji on another hand completely ignored the curled bundle known as Ayato on the floor and turned to Yume who was shielding herself from Ayato's view and covering her chest with her handbag as she holds it close to her body.

"Now, who are you?" His cold and stern voice turned her attention from Ayato who she was glaring at to Reiji.

"Eh…yea, uh, I'm Yume, I was sent he—"

Without listening to her, he turned and asked her to follow him. She was hesitant at first, but looking back she saw Ayato recovering from pain so without wasting her time she decided to follow him. Better him than this pervert.

While she was following Reiji, she took out her phone and checked if there was indeed the Wi-Fi connection.

"..."

' _Wait...w...w-what...? T-they don't have... W-Wi-Fi...? A-and... n-no service...e-either?_ _You_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me!_ _They_ _have_ _these_ _expensive_ _things'—_ she looked at the paintings that were hanging on the walls, depicting beautiful and breathtaking sceneries of nature; statues of gargoyles, Phoenix and even antique pieces that were placed on tables all of the sudden sparking with shine in her front of her eyes— _'but they_ _don't_ _have_ _fucking_ _Wi-Fi_ _connection?!'_ Yume stared at her phone in horror.

She was already going to live with weirdest people on earth alive and now she doesn't even have a way to pass her time without getting bored. She secretly and inwardly blamed her church who she was living with for past 10 years. The church's priest was the one who sent her away to live with these freaks who don't even know the 'A' of how to treat a guest. _Why would he send me away to some mansion in the middle of nowhere without any_ _Wi-Fi?!_

Yume promised herself that if she ever managed to get service, she'd give him a very long lecture that would leave him with broken eardrums. She'd make sure of that. Yume was a misunderstood girl; she can't be patient all the time and is bound to explode so they better are prepared for that side of Yume.

She was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice they had reached what seemed like a living room or by the size of the room– a hall. Her temporary zoning out had attracted some unwanted attention and she failed to notice a presence creeping behind her

"Ara, what's a cute little _human_ girl like you doing here, huh?" a slightly husky and seductive voice whispered from her left ear as she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist.

 _Eek...! Not again!_ Her stranger danger senses immediately heighten and she felt alarm ringing throughout her brain. Instinctively, she smashes her elbow against his stomach. She didn't want to experience another traumatic experience like earlier she experienced with Ayato anytime soon. She had let her guard down then but now she has learned a very important lesson from her mistake and wasn't going to let her guard down in front of the people living here.

"ah…ack!" She heard him wince and felt his arms loosening around her; she taking the advantage of that chance to break away from his hold distanced herself from him and took a defensive stance. _Finally,_ _all_ _those_ _days_ _that_ _I_ _spent_ _whining_ _to_ _father_ _didn't_ _go_ _to_ _the gutter._ _For_ _10_ _freaking_ years, I had dedicated my life to learn and master intense martial arts; Looks like all those self-defense techniques father had forced me to practice have finally paid off! _I'm_ _not_ _completely_ _worthless_ _after_ _all— she_ recalled how sisters would call her worthless all the time — _If_ _only_ _they_ _were_ _here_ _as_ _well..._ _I'm_ _sure_ _they'd_ _go_ _insane._ The very thought of sister's horrified expression pleased her and a smirk made its way to her lips. She directed her attention back to men before her.

"Stay away from me, you pervert. I know karate." She tried to summon her bravado, glaring at the red-haired male who had worn a fedora. The red- haired male chuckled and straightened his fedora that was tilted to left. He had worn a carefree smile on his face as he looked down at her. She inwardly flinched at his intense gaze, those passionate green eyes that resembled eyes of Ayato. They seemed like they were staring right into her soul. It was that time that she noticed his looks resembled Ayato's in a way. _As_ _if_ _they_ _are_ _siblings..._

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He rubbed his stomach where I elbowed him. His lips curved into a smirk and blush made its way to his cheeks. His eyes darkened as they looked at her and another danger alert buzzed on her mind.

"Isn't she?," Another familiar voice joined him; In a flash, Ayato popped beside him out of nowhere. He grins playfully at her, displaying his unusually sharp canines before me.

 _W-what...?_ _F-fangs..?!_ _Then_ _they're...V-Vampires!_ _B-but_ _how in the world… Did_ _he_ _pop_ _out_ _of_ _nowhere?!_

Yume glanced down her neck at her rosary that her father gave her. She has been wearing her rosary all this time, then why wasn't he affected? _Wait...don't_ _tell_ _me..._

"Laito, she seriously thought it would affect us, vampires?"— Ayato smirked at Laito who chuckled back before turning his attention back to yume— "How stupid, of course, we are not afraid of such insignificant material, nor they would effect us in any way. Those are just myths and legends _you_ stupid humans came up with." Ayato's grin widened as he looked at her fear-struck face as she looked at them.

I-If it wouldn't be effective then... _I'm_ _most_ _likely_ _to_ _be_ _killed_ _torturously..._ _Aren't_ _I?_

"Oh... That face, I can't control my urge to taste you, Bitch-chan," Laito grinned at Yume, his eyes narrowed at her as he slowly licked his lips.

So... everything was just a lie?! Anything regarding garlic, crosses, silver, holy water and sunlight have no effect on vampires?

"...darn it." She cursed under her breath, backing away from him in fear.

Ayato flashed his infuriating smirk at her before advancing slowly forward with a grace of a tiger who was about to pounce on the poor prey, ready to give the taste of the kiss of death with a single bite; As if reassuring her that it would be over in a blink of an eye and she'd not even realize it until it is too late. _Useless_ _reassurance_ _if_ _you_ _ask_ _me._ His bright green eyes gleamed with such a predatory gaze.

" _I_ am _thirsty_..." he licks his lips, fangs flashing dangerously at her urging her to just run away and never look back."...for some human _blood_ , that is." But then again if she did that, the story would end before it even began.

"Plus, it's been awhile since we feed on human blood, _directly"_ Laito added with a smirk of his own. His irises narrowed at her, and he also had a glint in his eye that she wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly. He looked kind at first glance, but somehow she was only feeling dread and fear that doubled as her pink eyes met his gaze. That moment she was only afraid of him, those warm eyes that nearly froze her to death; He was dangerous and cannot be trusted.

 _'I'm going to die, aren't I?'_ She nibbled on her bottom lip in worry and uncertainty, trying to find a way to escape.

"Ayato, Laito, and Stop at once" Another familiar voice cuts through the tense atmosphere. Yume flinched in surprise and turned to the owner of the voice who saved her from being feed on. The red-haired male groans loudly and straightens up, While Laito whined childishly about how they were always interrupted. Both of them were looking behind Yume, so she turned as well and met the gaze of the man who was seated comfortably on the couch, drinking his tea. It was as if he had been there for quite some time and had been watching their interaction as well but decided against interfering. "You two are truly a disgrace to this family, having no shame whatsoever. Is this how one treats his guest? Have some shame and proper etiquette, for goodness sake." Yume's eye twitched at this. She was so tempted to shot back in their defense. Why do you say? Well, he is talking about etiquette when he, himself, is behaving as if what these two are doing is not his business and he should let them do whatever they want to his _guest_ while he is drinking his tea.  
 _How annoying_ _._ _Says_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _is_ _completely_ _nonchalant_ _to_ _all_ _this._

• • •

TBC..

* * *

R&R

Follow

Like


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty** **is** **the** **beast**

* * *

"Oi! Shut up! There are people who are trying to sleep, y'know?!,"

A loud breaking sound was heard that startled Yume who was previously busy glaring at the man who was drinking his tea as if none of the commotion was happening from the beginning. He was completely ignoring her along with his, she guessed, brothers.

She turned around, brown hair whipping her face softly as she did so. It was then that she regretted coming there. The glare that was directed at her with intense hate made her squirm in fear. She looked fearfully at the boy who looked about her age. His hair was silvery white which faded into pinkish tones at the tips. His pale face was partially covered by his silver hair that was parted to right. His beautiful crimson eyes, one of which was hidden behind the bangs were glaring daggers at her. All she wanted to do was hide from intense gaze, his glare was intimidating. Her sherbet eyes darted downwards down his outfit to avoid the glare. he had worn a black jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had worn black pants and had tied a black sweater around his waist. 'Wow... Talk about man in black,' Yume remarked mentally in amusement. To complete his look, He had worn a pendent which had a golden key around his neck.

"U-um... Who... Who are you?" Bad move. Another crash was heard followed by a yell.

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ON WHO WOULD BE QUESTIONING YOU, BITCH," He growled at her which she just stared back at him with no emotion well at least that was what she was trying to do. She masked all of her emotions in order to not make herself sound like a coward- that is looking as blank as possible.

"...Actually Subaru, it should be Little Bitch, that's sounds cute right?" Laito pointed out jokingly. Subaru however didn't even spare him a glare- either because Laito was not worth a glance or Subaru just simply ignored his very existence. Laito who noticed how he was being ignored just grimaced.

"Aren't you the one who is causing havoc here? And you are the one who interrupted yours truly!" Ayato who was pissed off by lack of attention on him said in irritation. He wasn't someone who likes to being ignored, he carved for attention unlike Subaru who would rather choose to be ignored.

"Calling yourself 'yours truly'! You're annoying- get that in that thick skull of yours," Subaru countered back with malice. As the two started bickering about who was more annoying, Laito chuckled and remarked about how Ayato and Subaru are so considerate about each other.

"It's so noisy here, isn't it teddy? It is hurting my ears," A voice spoke from her side. Startled, Yume turned sideways only to back away. Standing beside her was yet another boy who popped out of nowhere. His blank, lifeless eyes stared at the scene that was unfolding before him. He had purple hair and matching eyes that had darker undertones beneath them as if he hadn't slept for many days. What surprised her was that there was a teddy dressed in loli style in arms tucked securely. She would have teased him about how childish he was to still carry such things if it wasn't for that weird, creepy and almost twisted glint in his eyes.

"Don't you agree, Miss?" Suddenly turning away from the scene he asked her. He eyed her up and down before his eyes, for a moment, settled on her neck. His eyes were lifeless and blank that unnerved her the most. His grip on the teddy bear in his arms tightened for a moment for when his gaze fell on her neck before relaxing.

"I...I guess so... Bu-." Yume who had tightened her grip on her arm uneasily, said but before she could tell her opinion about how it was not really painful- she stopped when his gaze on her hardened dangerously. That alone made her shut up and she gulped before continuing.

"Yes... You are...right," she nodded in agreement uncertainly.

Kanato who was observing her grimaced before he burst into hoard of laughter all of sudden. Yume jumped a little in surprise and moved away from him a little. Ceasing his laughter, Kanato smiled at her.

"That adorable look contorted in fear, looking so desperate to get away. Trying to mask away your emotions, you are so easy to read,"

A sweat dripped down her back as she backed away from kanato who took a step towards her.

"Have you realized just how sweet her blood smells even from the distance, teddy?" He 'asked' teddy although his gaze on her didn't wavered even for a moment. As if Teddy answered him, he smiled.

"Then we shall share her, isn't that right?"

He cornered her, and just when he was about to pull her to him, he was cut off by a voice.

"Oi! Kanato, Back off! She is my prey! Yours truly found her first," Ayato pushed Kanato away from Yume who was busy calculating what just happened. Prey... He called her his prey. Kanato, she had noticed how his gaze was lingered on her neck. Blood, he said. whatever they meant by that, it can't be any good- at least not good for her. She was getting a bad feeling about them, something threatening.

"Kanato-kun, I'm hurt, shouldn't you share things with your elder brother? I wouldn't mind sharing her with all of you, y'know," Laito pointed out lightheartedly. His bright green eyes gleaming with amusement as his gaze shifted from kanato to Yume.

"Enough with your games," Reiji finally said after finishing his tea which she was afraid, a little, might last long forever. He places his empty teacup in the plate before looking up at her with his light red eyes that was gleaming with nothing but indifference.

"How long are you going just stand there gaping like an idiot? I don't have whole day, Have a seat," Reiji said as he held his palm out as in to motion her tp take a seat on the couch. It was like he was not asking her but commanding her. It somehow held a warning tone that practically screamed at her that she'd be punished if she doesn't do as he asked.

In a beat, she had placed herself comfortably on the soft couch. She didn't want to anger or annoy him any longer. He sounded like a person to be taken seriously, as much as she was irritated by his attitude she didn't have a choice.

"I...I am Yume, Yume komori. I was asked to live here... I think," Yume said uneasily. On her left was Laito who continued fiddling her hair with a grin on his face upon noticing her uneasiness. On her right, behind the couch standing there was kanato who gazed down at her, clutching his teddy tightly in his arms.

"I see, but we weren't informe-,"  
"He...called yesterday," A voice piped in. Everyone turned to look at the person, well almost everyone. There on other side of the room sat a couch on which lay a new figure. Yume gazed curiously at the boy. His hair was slightly curly and was blonde. She was unable to see the color of his eyes since his eyes were closed but even though he, she noted, was very handsome- In fact he had to be most handsome person she had ever met in her life as far as she can remember. She could almost feel her cheeks reddening. He also had worn black studs. Wrapped around his neck attached with a wire was a MP3 player and headphones on his ears to complete his laid back and carefree look.

"Heh, A new sacrificial bride she is then?" Laito asked, looking at Yume who frowned. What did they mean by sacrificial bride? Who was 'he'? How the people pop out of nowhere? And several other questions were dominating her mind then. She had suspected they are weird and almost...inhuman -she glanced at Subaru who had his eyes closed- but this code language was confirming her thoughts.

"...probably," was blonde head's reply.

"Probably?! You are good for nothing after all, _he_ is too blind to give you such important information," Reiji criticized, feigning disappointment. The person in question however just smirked slightly when he noticed irritation laced in his tone.

Frustrated, Reiji wanted to break the neck of his neck but ended up clenching his gloved fist. His glared hardened as he caught the smirk on his face.

"Hm... I'm sorry but I think I've come to a wrong place, I wasn't informed about anything you are talking about, if you'll excuse me...," Yume spoke up ending the one-sided glaring competition between them.

"No, If it wasn't for _someone,_ this confusion wouldn't have been a problem to begin with," Reiji responded back to Yume who was slowly making her way to door. She stopped on her tracks when a pair of hands grabbed each side of her shoulder and a voice cooed behind her, their hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, little bitch, You are just where you belong. Trust me, you are going to have time of your life with me," A voice that she was somewhat familiar with belonged to none other than fedora hatted boy that she had met just an hour or two before. Laito...

'Creeper alert' warning bells rang loudly on Yume's mind as laito's hands caressed her shoulder smoothly before moving down her arms to her waist.

Instinctively, Yume tried to elbow him in gut but this time laito had seen that coming and locked her hands behind her, trapping her.

"Now now, You don't need to be shy... I promise to be gentle, or least I'd try not be too harsh with you, but promises are meant to be broken aren't they?" Yume felt Laito's hot breath fanning close to her neck that sent shivers down to her spine.

"Teddy also wants to have a taste of her, so do I," Kanato complained, holding his teddy close to his chest. His purple eyes bored down on yume's sherbet ones.

"...you are c-crazy! taste? You sound like you are some sort of vampire," Yume stepped back; she laughed at the part as if the thought was almost funny. Vampires, they are myths and not real, or least that's what she thinks.

"Who said we aren't? You humans really think materialistic things like holy water and such would affect us in any way," Ayato snorted, he added the second part when Yume rushed to hold her cross in front of her just in case.

'Wait, then all that is nothing but a lie, these stupid things never affected vampires, did they!? I should have known, darn it' She thought grimly, cursing herself for being stupid enough to come to this place. She should have known better than to leave church. No, it was all father's doing- he should have been here instead of her.

"Well...how about we first introduce you to everyone," Reiji spoke up; he adjusted his glasses and turned to her. "Over there, is Shu- the head of the household though that apathetic mess doesn't deserve that title," Reiji pointed at blonde haired male who was lying on the couch without a care.

Yume just stared at him then at shu in shock, she thought it was reiji who was the head since he acted like one- full of himself and sophisticated one. But shu... She never guessed. He looked more of a pampered youngest one.

"They are triplets- Laito, Kanato and Ayato. Laito is the oldest of the three and Ayato the youngest,"

"I wouldn't let anyone interrupt us next time," Ayato smirked at her, by interruption he meant the first meeting of the two when Reiji interrupted Ayato from crossing the limit. Yume glared at him before rolling her eyes at him.

"Teddy and I can't wait to play with you," Kanato said with a smile on his face, not a good smile but a hungry one.

"Bitch-chan, you can come to me whenever you feel lonely, I'll make sure you'll feel loved," Although Laito sounded friendly, there was hidden meaning behind what he said. She had a quite a fair idea what was going on in his mind, the very thought made her shudder in fear.

"And lastly, the youngest brother- Subaru," he motioned his hands at Subaru who looked away from Time when she looked at him. He looked like he'd kill her any moment; he didn't look pleased with her.

"Whatever, just tell her if she tries to escape, she'd be dead,"

'Dead, he says,' Yume thought grimly. For some reason she was getting a feeling that she was going to get along with him the most. At least he wouldn't harass her, she decided to just stick to him- never mind how cold and threatening he looked.

"Also... That man mentioned not to kill her," Shu informed his brothers without looking at them.

"Not kill her, he says. Hm... It looks like we're going to have long relationship together," Laito mused for a moment before he cooed at her slyly. Yume shivered at the thought of having to bear with him for days, let alone months.

"If you haven't noticed, she belongs to yours truly, I saw her first so obviously her body and blood, everything belongs to only me," Ayato announced, smirking at her. Laito frowned for a moment before wearing a smile. Kanato glared at his brother who was as cocky as ever. Shu, as apathetic as he seemed, just ignored him entirely, Subaru did the same with a eye roll.

"Well, I wouldn't mind sharing her with you," Laito suggested, his green eyes never leaving hers. It was true; He wouldn't have minded if he were to share her with his brothers, unlike Ayato he wasn't possessive.

"I-I think there is some mistake here, I don't think I was sent here for bridal thing nor do I wish to be one," Yume said, backing away to the door. "I... I shall be taking my leave now," the moment her back touched the hard surface of the door, she didn't hesitate to turn her back to them and run away.

"Tsk, that women has no brain whatsoever, Didn't I just said running away would take her nowhere," Subaru snorted as he watched Yume's running form before the door closed, cutting off his view.

"Well, I couldn't blame her, she can try but she can never escape from her fate," Reiji pushed his glasses up as he sat on the couch.

"Come on, playing tag wouldn't be that awful, I'm sure I'm going to have my way in the game with her," Laito chuckled, fixing his fedora before disappearing from the room with his siblings.

It didn't take long before a ear piercing scream was heard in the mansion, followed by screeching of bats that were startled by high pitch sound.

•••

Footsteps echoed around the hall as they descended down the narrow staircase. There was no source of light around so it was dark around. The lantern that one of them holding was only thing that helped them to see what was around. The eerie atmosphere thickened as they moved down. It was almost suffocating.

Just as they reached down, the heavy atmosphere around was more obvious than ever before. Right in front of them was a large door with dried vines over it. How in the world vegetation grown in such dry place was a mystery itself.

"Open it," One of the soldiers ordered the guard who held out his hand to stop them from going any further.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mistress has especially asked me to not let anyone enter until she finishes her business," The guard refused sternly.

"We have a message for her from Master, I don't think a mere guard like you are in any position to refuse to follow master's orders," A male stepped forward, his gold eyes suddenly turned red that flashed dangerously as if daring the guard to talk back. The guard just looked fearfully back at him when he realized who it was. The man was dressed like a butler, well not entirely like a butler but nonetheless looked similar to that of a butler outfit. His long light purple hair was tied lowly into loose braids. He looked like man in his late twenties.

"S-Sir Sebastian, um... I hadn't had a clue, You may go in but it would be better if one of you go in, the sight is not really going to be pretty," The guard fearfully bowed down before Sebastian who nodded back at him.

"Very well, I shall be going in then," Sebastian said, motioning other soldiers who had accompanied him to go back. They took the note and bowed down in respect before they left.

"As you wish," The guard opened the large door revealing never ending rows of chambers. It was a dungeon, the smell and look just gave away everything. The place was awfully dark, the light outside was all that give him a rough view of what was inside.

"Will o' the wisps will lead you to her," The guard bowed again before closing the door behind him, leaving Sebastian alone.

"Will o' the wisps? Tsk, the ones she trained... They couldn't be any good this time either…," Sebastian mumbled with irritation, he ran his hands over his forehead to side the strands of his bangs that were falling over his eyes. He had been in the dungeon many times before, but he never get used to the blinding darkness...and walking dead.

It was very dark in the dungeon, the dead and eerie atmosphere was just an understatement, the whole dungeon smelled like decayed corpse and as if something died behind the doors of the chambers. Something that even after dying was moving. The rotten smell become thicker and suffocating that his senses kicked in, in the dark he almost wasn't able to make out the sudden movement behind him, almost. With one swift movement, he took out his dagger and sharply cut off the decayed hand that reached out for him. The hand, even after taken apart from the body was still moving vigorously before it finally comes to a halt.

"That was a close call, how in the world that woman manages to stay here for hours?" Sebastian wondered out loud with disgusted tone. It didn't take long before a light glowed out of nowhere, right above his head. He didn't need to look up to know that it was a will o' the wisp.

"Well, about a time you decided to show up, I don't have time- take me to her, Master sent me here to give her a message... And I'm sure she will be pleased," He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at the will o' the wisp impatiently. He wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could. The noises of those...walking dead was not something one would love to hear. (The sound of dead you must have heard in kanato's song- grateful dead march)

The will o' the wisp shone brighter and let out a high pitched giggle as if it was amused by him and was laughing at his distress. Sebastian just glared at it before following it as it leads him to his master.

"And... If you tried anything funny like you did last time, I wouldn't hesitate to exorcise you," Sebastian warned as it leads him to who-knows-where. The death smell in the air and creaking sounds inside the chambers on his both sides were making him painfully aware about how dangerously close he was to lost souls. One grab and you'll be done; they are desperate to eat you up.

Not long after they were right in front of another door, Sebastian just stared at the door with blank face. He could hear voices of dead corpses, not one or two but multiple lifeless pleas. Then all of a sudden it was silent. Deadly silence hung in the air that made him uneasy, just a bit.

The will o' the wisp had left with a malicious giggle. He was left all alone. He let out a sigh, knowing very well that what was going on the other side of the door. Without a warning, he opened the door only to be greeted with a flash of white light followed by a slashing sound of sword.

"Are you done letting out your wrath on poor souls?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the scene before him. He had to squint his eyes a little to get adjusted to the darkness in the room.

The room that was supposedly white was painted in some dark color. There was no source of light in the room but thanks to his inhuman senses he was able to make out what was inside the room. The color was dark, almost black but he was able to tell that it was not any color but color of blood itself. How did he know? The smell of rusty iron and familiar sound of dripping of thick liquid was enough to conclude that it was blood. The crimson fluid was splattered all over the walls, not a single area was left uncolored with blood on it. He was able to make out multiple pair of chains lay on the wall, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. In the air hung a scent of death and suffering. The room was strangely cold and deadly silent, he almost was able to still hear those ear piercing shrieks of lost souls who now were nowhere to be seen as a whole but only as a blood, and not a single body part was left in full form. The sight was cringing even to a heartless bastard like himself even if it was dark inside and he didn't really know how much of disgusting and horrible sight it was. He was kind of thankful that will o the wisp had not decided to company him longer, the bright light it emitted would have gave him a perfect view of the horror look of the room that he didn't particularly wanted to see.

"Why? It was just a mere kindness that I showed to those lost ones, they aren't called lost souls for nothing. Now they are not lost anymore, plus they don't have to suffer anymore," A feminine voice said back. He looked over at the person he was looking for all this time. The voice was very soft and sweet, as if the person was very kind hearted and delicate. But like they say, appearances can be deceptive. The voice belonged to a girl who stood at the centre of the room, her back was facing him.

"You don't sound so happy either, Sebastian... Maybe it is you who is in need to let out your frustration a bit. You wouldn't come down here for nothing," She continued, still not facing him. Her voice echoing in the silent room, there was emptiness in her voice that sounded very obvious to him. In the dark, her hair looked silvery white that gently flowed down her hips. Some strands of her hair were comparatively darker in shade, almost black so he just assumed it was blood as well. Her left hand was clutching a sword that was smeared in blood that dripped down to the floor, making it obvious that she was the one to slay the lost souls. The more his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the more he was able to tell the colors. Most remarkable about her was her white (which looked like grey in the dark) dress that had no stain of blood on it. It was still as white as ever that almost looked like it was glowing in darkness of the room. Her choice of color contradicted her true nature which was far from what one call pure and angelic that represents the color white.

"I can see how kind you are, Anyway Master has a message for you," Sebastian ignored her remark and informed her why he came in search of her. He noticed how she stiffened when he said Master.

"M-Master... I see, what did he say?" There was slight curiosity in her tone when she said the last part. She raised her sword and wiped the blade that was smeared in blood with her hand. The blood gently flowed down her wrist to her elbow before dripping down to floor. She was being careful not to smear the blood on her dress just yet.

Sebastian's gold eyes glowed red as he watched her carefully as she caressed the blade softly. Now he was able to tell that she was not exactly standing but hovering above the bloodied floor, the back of her dress was just inches away from touching the floor. The slight sway of her body just gave everything away.

"The sacrifice has arrived, the full moon...It is just in 12 days, you know what to do then, those pure bloods will be weaker, You can get started with your first move, and don't fall,"

Without a word she landed gracefully, the whiteness of dress was in a second tainted with blood that was on the ground. She didn't mind, In fact she raised the edges of her dress like a princess would and turned around to face the man who had worn a blank face. He could picture her wearing a small smile on her face. She was the one looking forward the most for this day. Her slivery white locks whipped her sides as she did so. Her slightly long bangs were parted sideways which gave a nice view of her light glistening eyes. Her longer wavy bangs were framing her face, some strands of her long hair were comparatively shorter that were gently falling over her shoulders. Front part of her dress was short that ended just above her knees. The slight light that entered the room didn't reveal her whole form but enough to give a rough view of her dress. The dress was plain with little to no design at all, except for a white sash on her waist that had a black bow with a red ruby which gleamed in the dark. (A/n: I'm not good with outfit description, I hope you have clear idea about I'm trying to convey)

"I see, I thought so... The aura... It is changed, I... I can hear her soft callings... She is in pain… Or was it pleasure, I hate it... I hate that whatever she is feeling isn't because of me, she is only mine...only I can give her pain that she deserves, I'll be the one to kill her, W-Why couldn't you understand that they couldn't take what belongs to me?!" She started coldly before her tone suddenly become pleading and high pitched, as if the person before and now was two different people. Without a warning, she suddenly lunged at him with her sword facing him; she was too quick that he almost didn't manage to take his stance either, almost. Then she stopped on her tracks. She looked shocked, her eyes widening before she realized what had happened. She lowered her sword, sighing, she backed away from him.

"She acted out again, didn't she? That girl... She is so troublesome, forgive her... That pitiful soul... She was just claiming what belonged to her, And about the bride... I'll do what Master want, and I know very well what I'm expected to do, after all it is also what I desire," She said with a pitiful tone. He wasn't able to see her expression since her bangs was covering her face but he managed to make out, just slightly, a smile. It wasn't any good sort of smile - not that he expected any coming from her, she was not as innocent as she appears to look- but one full of hatred and malice.

Sebastian, who had put on a defensive stance when she tried to attack him, lowered his dagger as well. His eyes calculating and doubtful whether or not believe her. He had heard about her... Problems, but since he wasn't particularly fond of her never bothered to talk to her about it. Not that there were many people who was taking any sort of interest in her. She never was one of them after all.

"Those pure bloods, like a submissive puppet on a string, will fall into my trap as well- a bloody trap that would lead them into a inevitable fate," She said softly, closing her eyes as if she was foreseeing their future before opening her eyes revealing glowing green orbs that were glistening with malicious and murderous intent in the dark. They looked more threatening and haunting in the darkness.

"And if they become a hurdle, I would just eliminate them from the game... just like her, I'll be the game master after all... And this game is all about kill or be killed,"

•••

* * *

Author'snote

And cut!  
I know it's been a month since I last updated, but I was very busy with my new school year. I'm now an 11th grader so expect very, very slow updates.

So how was this chapter? I know, I kind of fast forwarded the last scene with Sakamaki's but I had no other option. This chapter had finally introduced 2 other main characters or more like antagonists. One is Sebastian... And other, you know who. Did I explain all the scenes neatly without making mess? I hope so I did, I'm not particularly good with describing appearance of the characters, so well if you have confusion...just make up your own appearance of the character.

Do you know who that mysterious silver haired girl was? She was twisted in her own way, well- at least that is what I think. One more thing, was Yume acting like a Mary sue? Please inform me if you think she was or any other character.

Can anyone guess who this 'Master' is? If you have any idea, just comment!

Next chapter: dated to be published on 27th September


End file.
